


So Tired

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Wonwoo just wants to go to sleep, but Soonyoung won’t stop whining.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	So Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello enjoy whatever piece of shit this is
> 
> Day 5: Sleepy Sex

Wonwoo stumbles into the dark apartment. 

He fumbles for the light switch on the left side of the hallway, feeling until he presses down. Light filters through the hall, and Wonwoo sees clothes scattered on the floor. 

He sighs. Kwon Soonyoung, why can’t you pick up your own clothes? He sets his keys down and looks around, but Soonyoung wasn’t in sight. 

Rifling his hands through his hair, Wonwoo stumbles into his and Soonyoung’s shared bedroom. He faintly hears the shower running in the background and subsequently plops onto his bed, not even taking off his glasses. 

Laying there for a second, he ignores Soonyoung when the older opens the door from the bathroom, most likely dripping water all over the floor. 

Wonwoo also ignores him when the side of the bed dips, Soonyoung’s bare knee coming into his vision. 

Wonwoo turns his head, opening his mouth to complain, but stopping when he takes the sight in front of him. 

Soonyoung is butt naked, cock red and flushing, curving towards his stomach. The man in question has a look of need and impatience present in his eyes, enough so that Wonwoo feels the need to shift backwards. 

“S-Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asks, voice muffled by drowsiness. 

“Wonwoo-yah~” the older starts, complaints beginning. “I missed you so much, and- I really, really want to fuck.” All of this is said while Wonwoo tries to stop himself from passing out. Soonyoung nuzzles his face into Wonwoo’s back, hands coming around him to effectively trap the younger. 

“Soonyoung... I’m,” he yawns, “Not tonight. I’m-I’m really tired....” he mumbles off, closing his eyes. Soonyoung huffs, this big dramatic thing. 

“What... what if I do all the work?” Soonyoung proposes, and when Wonwoo reopens his eyes, he can see hope glimmering in them. He snorts, stuffing his face into the mattress. 

“Go for it buddy, but I’m really not doing anything.” Wonwoo answers, and Soonyoung moves. He manhandles Wonwoo straight, pulling down his pants with a ferocity Wonwoo can’t even fathom. 

Before he knows it, Wonwoo’s clothes are off, and Soonyoung’s whispering for him to close his eyes and relax. Wonwoo takes it in stride and does just that, melting into the bed. 

He tenses though, when he feels his cheeks being parted, the cold air making him shiver. A wet finger traces his rim, and Wonwoo practically throws the idea of relaxing out of his head. He can’t focus like this, not with Soonyoung’s presence. 

Soonyoung chuckles at his tenseness, rubbing his back lightly before resuming his actions.

“Just relax Wonwoo-yah.” He says again, and Wonwoo groans as a lubed finger goes in. It’s not necessarily foreign, but it does feel strange in Wonwoo’s sleep-addled mind. 

Soonyoung quickly adds a second one, and Wonwoo squeaks when they stab at his prostate, turning him into a shaky mess. Soonyoung’s comforting hand comes down to his back again, but this time it doesn’t help Wonwoo relax, instead, the younger tensing as the hand lowers, going near the base of his spine. 

With the addition of a third finger, Wonwoo thinks that’s when Soonyoung going to stop, finally getting a cock in him. But no, Soonyoung takes out all of his fingers and lives them even more. 

And that’s when Wonwoo feels four fingers start to enter him. 

“Hey Wonwoo-yah, what if I fist you?” Wonwoo lurches forward on the bed, hands coming up to grab the sheets. 

“You-you’re not even that big!” He retaliated, but it comes out mumbled and whisper-level, mind now foggy. 

Wonwoo guesses Soonyoung shrugs, but the older stays with four, not continuing to his fist. 

Wonwoo can hardly handle the four fingers. He feels so full, it’s a whole new experience. 

Wonwoo’s eyes start drifting shut as he gets used to the feeling of the fingers pumping in and out, and he only whines slightly when Soonyoung extracts them, lining up his cock soon after. 

Soonyoung enters slickly, lubed up. Wonwoo moans loudly, eyes shooting open at the feeling. 

When Soonyoung starts thrusting, the older has the audacity to tell him to not fall asleep while they’re fucking, and the compulsion to reach back and hit him is almost too good to be true. 

As the pleasure mounts, the heat in the room rising, Wonwoo wishes he wasn’t on his back so he could jerk himself off. So he tries to sneakily reach under him and grasp his cock, but Soonyoung catches his wrist, all the while still thrusting, and pins it by his head. 

“Wonwoo-yah, I dare you to come just like this.” He challenges, and Wonwoo can’t really do anything else. So he endures the way his cock chafes against the bedsheets, and soon he’s coming almost painfully. As if it was pulled form the deep depths of him. 

Soonyoung continues, speeding up to reach his own orgasm. Wonwoo lays there as Soonyoung comes, the older collapsing on Wonwoo’s back once he’s finished. 

Wonwoo doesn’t even register that Soonyoung’s getting up, and he soon falls asleep. He really was tired. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is coming out a little late because I could not bring myself to write it- so sorry that it’s fucking short lol hope you enjoyed despite that


End file.
